


Crappy Jokes [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Bodily Fluids, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Fanart, Gen, Missions, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve, Clint and Tony get cut off from the other Avengers and have to make their way through a sewer system. Tony would be fine with this... if Steve and Clint would stop cracking jokes.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Kudos: 9
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Crappy Jokes [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Scat Humour” [G4]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Humorous innuendoes about bodily excretions. Steve, Clint and Tony are in a sewer cracking jokes. Tony tells them to stop. Steve replies with "Shit", both an exclamation and a euphemism for human waist.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
